Heropedia talk:Articles for Deletion
Category:Hero Factory Villains I'm not sure if this refers to them being villains of the toy line, or the organization, but neither association is needed. --Åusår (Talk) 22:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Rename Category "Villains" #Åusår (Talk) 22:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) #Yeah, rename it. --Angel Bob 23:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) #Rename the page. For all we know, there could be thousands of villains and we only know a few. #Having "Hero Factory" in front of "Villains" seems silly to me. --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 08:56, March 21, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 17:17, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Keep Comments --Åusår (Talk) 22:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Template:Object This template is currently unused and unnecessary because everything it can do is already accomplished more efficiently by the Template:Tool. --Åusår (Talk) 00:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Delete #Åusår (Talk) 00:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) #kerploom --Angel Bob 20:10, January 21, 2011 (UTC) #Delete-o! --'ThatDevil '(BRW third in command) 05:01, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Keep #Hang on a minute, alot of things aren't tools and we managed to neglect this?! ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 15:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) #Keep. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Comments *You don't need to put a colon (:) infront of [[Template: when linking normally. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 05:01, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, so you're saying if it's in brackets ( ) instead of braces ( ), then it doesn't need the colon. Got it. ;) --Åusår (Talk) 22:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Cirvihi, what I'm saying is that the revised Template:Tool that ThatDevil ' built has an adjustable "Header" thus it can be easily modified for use on articles for "Tools", "Weapons", "Objects", etc. --Åusår (Talk) 22:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Template:Society This template is currently unused and I can't foresee a need for it on this particular wiki that couldn't also be accomplished by Template:Organization or Template:Species. --Åusår (Talk) 00:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Delete #Åusår (Talk) 00:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) #IT DIES --Angel Bob 20:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) #ThatDevil (BRW third in command) 05:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) #Schploom '''-Monasti'''[[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 17:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Keep Comments Hero Core No, I am not saying that we should delete the entire page. I'm putting it through here because up until now, I never knew how weird it looked having the Quaza Stone as a subsection of the Hero Core page. My idea is to rename the page "Quaza" and make a Hero Core subsection under it. Rename Quaza #''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 19:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Keep #Better idea: create an all-new page, entitled "Quaza". Hero Cores are very important to the story, and definitely have enough material on them to merit an individual page. ----Angel Bob 21:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) #I wasn't in favor of their merger in the first place, which is why I suggested the subsection compromise, meanwhile I definitely think that there should still be an article for Hero Cores, thus I second Angel Bob's call for the reemergence of an independent "Quaza" article. --Åusår (Talk) 00:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) #I'm sorry, but in my mind they are different things :/. And can't we just put a subsection there anyway? It shouldn't matter if there is already a page for it. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti''']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 17:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments If you're saying that the page shouldn't be deleted at all, then you kind of took what I said. If you were suggesting that Hero Core should have a seperate page from Quaza, then feel free to post something in the AfC, though my opinion is that neither can afford to be seperate articles. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 23:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) The thing is, Quaza and Hero Cores are distinct things: one a substance, one an object. Hero Cores have a good deal of beef to them, including their functions (including the Hero Cell) and the story behind them. Quaza also merits a page, being used in both Hero Cores and Quaza Spikes (actually, once Savage Planet rolls around I'd vouch for the creation of a Quaza Spike page, too). My opinion is that, rather than renaming the Hero Core article, we separate it. I think they'll both be big enough; I'll try to get around to sandboxing the separate pages and we'll see if you find them adequate. ----Angel Bob 00:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Template:AlphaTeamNav I propose a name change from Alpha team to Heroes. We could then set it up so that there is a little menu on the side that says Alpha team, with the ATs names next to it, Rookies with the rookies names next to it etc. I think it would work better than what we have now. Rename '''"Template:Heroes" #'''-Monasti'''[[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Leave it as "Template:AlphaTeamNav" #We could easily build a separate HeroesNav in addition to the AlphaTeamNav. --Åusår (Talk) 00:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Comments Wait a minute, you're ~Argentum~?! In that case, why don't we just make a new template or two for the other heroes? There could be one for Furno's team (which could use an acceptable name >__<) and one for the rookies/other heroes (Evo, Rocka, Thresher, etc). Personally, I suppose any solution could work as long as we're not supplying false information. I just felt that you should have more options to choose from. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 20:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm ~Argentum~ xD. And yes, ok, I like the idea. I just don't like the way that Alpha Team refers to people who aren't confirmed to be in the Alpha team. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti''']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)']] 08:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC)